Ava and Odin's travels
by Flaming Arrow of Darkness
Summary: Ficlets from my tumblr, lots of flaming arrow because I've noticed that there hasn't been enough on FF so here we are
1. Condolance

~•~•~  
Ava/Odin  
~•~•~

Odin took in a long puff from his pipe. Even though he'd made a pact with Pedri and no longer needed it, it had a calming effect on him. One of the side effects of making a deal with the demon was that any time he was angry or upset, his skin would turn ashen and violet and leathery.

But anything he touched died./p

When he went to collect florem mortem from the garden, the flowers wilted and he decided that even if it was more difficult, he would wear thick gloves so that the petals were preserved.

He pulled his long coat tighter around himself as the chilly breeze broke through the fabric.

The door opened and shut and a fuming Ava paced back and forth on the porch.

"What's wr-wrong, Firefly?" The nickname had become common between them.

"It's TITAN," she growled.

"When i-is it n-not," he took another drag, watching the purple smoke shift and disappear in the wind.

"They've made another attack on a civilian planet. The government didn't want TITAN there but he took the place anyway. About 700,000 fatalities." She tugged angrily at her hair. Then turned her anger on the railing. She gripped the wooden edge and it charred and blackened before catching fire. Ava drew back and cursed, pulling a dark sleeve up to pat out the flames.

"Odin watched her sleeve as it charred against her wrist. It was hard to tell in the fading light, but he could only just see it.

"I just.. I don't know what to do." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Every time we make a move, he's one step ahead of us."Her eyes were slanted, as they often were when she was angry or upset, and Odin suddenly realized that he was no longer cold.

"We can't stop h-him every time he m-makes an at-tack. He has the l-largest army i-in the galaxy, Ava. If w-we wanted to stop all th-the followers, th-there would have to be two o-of us stationed at every p-planet." Odin leaned away from the wall, pulling his notebook from his pocket. He pulled off a glove with his teeth and flipped to the page listing the planets. "Coordinates?"

"0702," she threaded her hands through her hair again and Odin wrote T next to the numbers.

"Look… Ava…" He took a deep breath, smoke drifting past the glowing girl who had the air of frustration and helplessness. "I know y-you're mad and aggravated, but w-we can't win every battle."

"I know, I just… I wish we could." She sunk to the steps in defeat. "I'm supposed to beat this godly being and I just… Sometimes I just wish I'd have denied the pact. I wish I'd never boarded your ship." He sat next to her, hands tucked into his pockets. "… I wish I'd never been born."

He looked at her for long moment and reached for her hand. "If you weren't h-here, none of those p-planets we saved w-would still b-be there. Strat-tegos Six would still b-be chasing us and G-Gil wouldn't have agreed to h-help us stop TITAN. I would b-be at my home planet, Maggie would probably still be looking for Ranunc-culae."

Ava stared at him and he thought of saying more, but Ava squeezed his hand. She jumped and turned her fiery gaze to their hands and Odin was wondering what was wrong when- "You're not being burned."

"And y-your skin isn't b-blackening." _Or whatever happens when I touch a person._

She turned to him and smiled and he gave her a lopsided yet still shocked smirk.

_I can have contact with someone else and it won't hurt them._ He thought, _Maybe this is another side effect from Pedri. His wife does happen to have a pact with Ava._

It looked like she came to the same realization because her face glowed brighter with a blush.

"Well, at least I know I won't hurt you if I try to help you out with bandages."

Her mind is still on the battlefield. Odin looked out to the stars, now visible. "You know," he said, "there a-are some advantages t-to that. Not hurting e-each other I mean. I'm not so sure ab-bout the others, but it r-really helps me."

She wrapped her arm around her knees, one hand still occupied by Odin's, and rested her cheek on them as she gave him a quizzical look, stars help him if that didn't make his heart flutter. "U-uh, nevermind." _Oh stars._ He pulled the collar of his coat higher onto his neck in an attempt to hide his blush.

"You mean like when you have to hang me from branches?" She smiled at his slight discomfort and he offered an uneasy grin.

"Yeah, just like that."


	2. Creepy Neighbor

I'm going to scream. I copy/paste my fics but then all this code comes up that I have to erase and ugh

I'm p sure they're all ooc but hey, a fic's a fic

violence&amp;violation mention (does not go into detail)

~•~•~  
Odin/Ava  
~•~•~

Odin cracked his eyes open and sighed.

His neighbor was blasting dubstep. Again.

He sighed, rolled over and thought for a moment if it was worth getting out of bed at - he looked at his clock - 3:12 a.m

It probably was if he planned on sleeping tonight.

He got out of bed, throwing on a clean smelling pair of clothes and walked to the next door down. Someone at the very end of the hallway poked their head out and shot him a questioning look. He raised his hand and nodded, 'I've got it' the message said and the person ducked back into the room.

Odin knocked on the door and waited.

Nothing.

He tried again and again but no answer. He turned the knob and found it open, the music filling the hallway. He quickly jumped inside and closed the door behind him.

The layout was the same as Odin's, just backwards. He was in the living room, the stereo system blaring from the surround sound hung on the walls. He turned down the music and knocked on the wall so as not to scare the inhabitant. "Hello?"

At least he could hear himself think now. He turned down the music more so that it was like white noise.

"H-hello?" He tried again.

"Who's there?!" Came the groggy, frightened reply.

"It's y-your neighbor, Odin." He replied.

From the bedroom came a small girl, eyes darkened with smeared mascara. Her eyes were puffy and red and she - she wielded a butter knife.

"I'm not g-going to h-h-hurt you. Just put the kn-knife down alright?" At least it wasn't some cleaver. He wasn't frightened of her, but he didn't want anything to get out of hand either.

"What're - you doing h-here," she was crying just recently too, he thought. She hiccupped and her breath hitched, though it seemed like she was quickly getting it under control.

"The r-residents are complaining about the loud m-music… I came h-here… to see i-if you were alright." Odin stood with his hands by his sides where she could see them.

She sniffed, "I'm fine, I'll keep it down from - now on."

Odin hesitated, "…are you sure you're all right?" It was obvious that something bad had happened.

She gave a small smile and a chuckle, "No, how can I be when I just got back from the worst party my friend has dragged me to?"

"…party?" Keep her talking. The more she talks, the better she'll feel.

"My friend, Maggie. She drags me to all her parties, even though I don't want to go. This one… The guys got too drunk and went too far."

Odin's heart squeezed at the thought of guys violating this small girl, "But-t you left right? Before it g-got out of hand?"

She nodded and took a breath. Her hiccups had stopped. "Why am I telling you this?" She said, "Sorry, you're probably tired of me already. Everyone else in the complex is apparently."

"N-no! No, it's okay, really. I d-d-don't mind… being a soundboard." He offered her to sit, even though it was her home. He grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped around her. All the while, the girl watched him with suspicious eyes. She softened when he sat on the other side of the coffee table, it meant she had time to bolt if he made a grab for her. The stereo system was too bulky to get over.

"S-so, Maggie took you to a party where th-the guys… violated… you?" He said gently.

She nodded slowly and started softly, "Yeah, and when I told her I wanted to leave, she just… She disappeared into the crowd of kids. She didn't come back until she saw the guys… Then she pulled me out of that place." The girl shivered at the thought. While she talked, Odin took in the room and the girl, short, long red hair, wearing red and black pajamas. The room was the standard color for the complex, an ugly tan that had faded to and even uglier yellowish color. The carpet was soft and the furniture sunk in where the girl sat. Very soft.

Odin sighed as she finished the short tale, at least her friend hadn't intentionally left her to the wolves. Though the girl had to have known that something like this would have happened. "Next t-time your friend comes to get you for a party, y-you can… come hide in my place if that might help."

Odin offered this girl, this small girl that had broken into tears because of some stupid drunk frat guys, a more secure place to stay. "If y-you don't want to, you d-don't have to. I'm not going to f-force you."

The girl stared at him for a moment, "Ava."

"Pardon?"

"Ava, that's my name."

"Odin," he smiled.

"Well Odin," Ava gave a weak smile, "I'd be glad to take you up on the offer, but I don't have a clue when any of these parties are, and she only gives me a five minute warning. It's just enough for me to smear on some mascara and grab my shoes before I'm launched to an unfamiliar house."

"And just enough time to w-walk to my ap-partment," Odin smiled, trying to give of a reassuring look and probably failing. "I l-live just next door." Ava nodded, he took that as a yes. "So why dubstep?"

She stared for a second, caught of guard. She shrugged, "It doesn't have any lyrics and they're never really sad. And the beat's pretty good."

Odin nodded, listening to the music in question. "Well, we wouldn't want-t you getting… kicked out b-because of complaints w-would we?" Ava gave his a questioning look. "Well, the p-people were complaining about how loud-d it was, so I thought m-maybe you could borrow a-a pair… Of my headphones uh-until you can get your own."

Ava shook her head. All of this from a stranger that came to tell her to turn down the music. It was strange and a bit scary to be frank.

"I… Thanks," she said.

"I'll be right b-b-back," and he was, handing her a pair of duct taped skull candy headphones. "They're worn in, so if you break them, don't worry about it."

"…thanks again Odin. This is all a bit weird but… I appreciate it." Ava stood up and pulled the iPod from the stereo, drowning the room with silence. There was a ringing in Odin's ears.

"It's no problem. J-just… I don't know h-how to say this without s-sounding weird… Just t-try to not be afraid around m-me alright? I'm not g-going to hurt you." Odin felt more awkward than before.

Ava smiled, "You're right, that did sound weird."

"I guess I'm just gonna go then," Odin dusted his pants -even though there was nothing to dust. But his clammy palms weren't helping things.

"Goodnight Odin," Ava nodded.

"Goodnight Ava."

Just before he shut the door he heard her mutter, "I hope so."


	3. Coffee?

Hooray for coffeeshops

~•~•~  
Ava/Odin  
~•~•~

Ava wondered why he chose to come to Maggie's cafe everyday instead of the Starbucks just down the street.

He always ordered the same thing, black coffee. Occasionally, during the summer he would order one of the cold frappe. But this was the time of year when any time someone stood with the door open for too long, someone yelled at them to shut it.

Odin sat at his normal table, he'd brought a laptop this time to use the free WiFi. Ava suspected it was for research since he preferred to write in his notebook.

"Here you go." She sat another cup next to him and he stared at it before looking at Ava.

"B-but I didn't order anyth-thing."

Ava smiled, taking in the sight of ruffled greasy hair and the dark circles under his eyes, "It's on the house."

Odin gave her a grateful smile and nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," she walked straight past Maggie and behind the bar

Maggie followed, talking quietly so that none if the other customers could hear. "You like him."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

Ava glanced at Odin, then Maggie. Maggie nodded and Ava shook her head and turned away to hide a blush.

Maggie smirked, "You liar."

~•~•~

The next day, Maggie had convinced her to wear a bow in her hair.

"Why?" Ava questioned.

Maggie had tugged on her hair, causing her to yelp, "Cause I have a hunch that Mr. Gloomy Writer might like it."

Now she delivered his third cup of coffee - each had a shot of espresso - and Odin hadn't looked up, engrossed in his notebook. "Thanks," he muttered.

"What'd he say?" Maggie asked when she came back.

"You weren't watching? He didn't even look up." She put a hand against the back of her head, making sure the bow was still in place.

"Get his attention then!"

Ava shook her head but the order screen chimed. Another black coffee with a shot of espresso for table 4, "Go get em tiger!" She hadn't even seen Maggie move but the cup was shoved into her hands before she could blink.

She looked at Odin and gulped, he was leaning on one arm, hand fisted in his hair. She felt concerned, the circles under his eyes were darker than normal. "This is your fourth extra shot today. Are you okay, Odin?"

"I'm fine…" He sigh and stopped writing as she put the cup down. He was looking at her now, a small smile played on his lips. "H-hey Ava, I-I like the b-bow."

She started at the words, reaching for the red ribbon. "Oh, th-thanks," she squeaked. She rushed back to a smug looking Maggie.

~•~•~

After Odin left, Ava went to clean off his table. A scrap of paper was tucked under a cup and she was about to crumple it up for the trash when she noticed that it was the same paper from his notebook. It was folded neatly, so she opened it. Maggie suddenly appeared at her side, reading the numbers on the paper.

"I told you he'd like it." Maggie grinned.


	4. Nightmare

~•~•~  
Ava/Odin  
~•~•~

After a long day, Ava was very tired and went to her bed soon after a shower. She had only had only been asleep for 5 minutes before she heard a crash from the room next to hers.

Odin's room.

She ignored it for a second before she heard the yelling.

She sat up and went to his door and knocked, "Odin?" Her brain was on autopilot, she wasn't really seeing, hearing, but she was aware of what was happening as she opened the door and saw Odin in a mass of blankets on the floor.

She knelt by his side, narrowly dodging an arm that had come free from the covers. She put her hand where she guessed his shoulder was and shook, whisper yelling, "Odin!" until he came to his senses. She was only slightly more awake when he came to.

"Ava?" He mumbled, head poking from the blankets to look at her. She nodded with a small smile.

He wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her, leaning on his elbow. "Sorry," his voice was tight, "s-sorry if I woke you, it w-was just a n-nightmare."

Ava nodded and wrapped her arms around has neck, absently rubbing a hand through his hair. He hugged her tighter as he sniffled, "S-sorry again."

"It's okay, it was just a silly nightmare." Ava's voice was spoken as a soft sigh, as though sleep talking. "It'll be okay."

"Except…" Sniffle, "E-except what if it's not going to be? What h-happens after ye-you finish your pact?" He pulled away and looked at her.

Her heart tugged and she saw him purple faced with tears running down his cheeks, she shook her head. "I don't know. But I know that we need to enjoy what we have now, because you never know what's going to happen tomorrow. Whether it be good or bad, we have to enjoy it to the best of our ability."

Odin look down, "A glass h-half full."

Ava was silent for a moment, "What?

"It's a really o-old saying we have here. You c-can either think about the g-glass half empty or the glass half f-full. You can either be n-negative or p-positive about it." He looked up with a small smile, "I was never r-r-really a 'glass half f-full' kind of guy I guess. Though I-I think you've ch-changed that."

Ava nodded and blushed, realizing that her arms were still around his neck and Odin's thumb had begun to rub circles into the base of her neck. "Um, I-I think I should get back to bed."

Odin grabbed her hand and held it, "Please stay, j-just for tonight? I-in case the nightmares c-come back."

Ava looked down at him and gave him a small smile before tugging on his hand, still illuminating the room with her blush. "Alright, but I'm not sleeping on the floor."


	5. I don't like this one but have it anyway

Whelp, have an irritated Odin cause Odin is an exaggerated baby. Also - I am shit at writing plot don't even try to fight me on this. This is shit

I'M SORRY IT ENDED WHERE IT DID BUT OH WELL

~•~•~  
Ava/Odin  
~•~•~

"Oooodin," Ava drew out the name as she walked out to the field.

Odin grunted from under a nearby pinetree, obviously irritated.

Ava thought for a moment, brows drawn together. Something was wrong. "Are you alright? We've been looking for you all day."

Odin sighed and leaned forward. "I j-just can't believe that G-Gil is still going on ab-bout TITAN. After all we did he still s-says, 'TITAN must have planned for us! Why else w-would Ava have survived but to b-bring us together ag-gain!' I don't get h-how he can be s-so thick."

Ava shook her head and smiled, "He just doesn't want to admit that you're right."

Odin huffed.

Ava went and stood next to Odin, she felt awkward in his sister's clothes, but Maggie had told her in a strange tone that the black and purple would cover some of her glow.

Odin looked up at her and his face tinged purple. "Think s-so?"

Ava shrugged and looked up, "Yeah, he's pretty envious of you. You've got sisters and a brother. You still have your planet. He's… He doesn't have any of that."

Ava thought it was silly of Odin to be in such a huff over Gil's thickness, but she could see how it was irritating. "Help me up," she said suddenly and Odin looked up. She was pointing at a low branch, it hung almost a foot above his head.

"Why?"

"So that I can grab those pinecones." She said, trying to hold a straight face. Odin shot her a look. "Serious!" She held her hands put in surrender.

He sighed but he complied, cupping his hands in front of him and crouching, "Put ye-your foot in m-my hands."

Ava didn't know what to expect, she'd never been lifted before. She was caught off guard and she almost hit her head on the branch when he lifted her like she weighed nothing.

She hung for a second, legs flailing to catch her balance when her foot connected with Odin's face.

He gave a startled shout of surprise and Ava swung her leg onto her perch. "Oh stars! I'm sorry, are you alright?" Guilt clutched her stomach as he looked up at her.

"I'm f-fine, it's ok-kay."

"Lemme see," Ava hugged the branch as she leaned to get a closer look.

Odin stretched onto his toes and grabbed the branch for balance. "See? It's f-fine."

Ava noticed a purple trail make its way to his lips, she reached down to wipe it off and he blushed again, "No, it's not."

"Look, I've h-had worse. This isn't a-as bad as you th-think it is."

Ava paused, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ava nodded and she didn't move. Odin stayed on his toes. Ava moved away first, "Uh, I should p-probably go get those pinecones."

Odin nodded and sat back down under the tree, rubbing his face.

Ava had silently climbed to the top of the tree and peeked from the branches. She saw Gil and Maggie near the house, flashlight giving away their spot.

She climbed back down to find Odin using his phone as a source of light for his notebook. She perched on the same branch as before, watching him mark out different numbers and putting either D or T next to it.

"Odin?"

He jumped, causing his pencil to scrawl on one of the numbers. He stuffed his pencil inside the cut out pages along with that stuff he smoked. Florem Mortem?

"W-what," he said, shooting her a glare.

"What was that in your book? If you don't mind me asking."

His gaze softened and he opened his book again, "Nothing important," he marked another number out, writing D next to and snapped it shut.

Ava wrapped her knees around the branch and hung upside down, Ava didn't normally wear jeans, but she was glad the twins had given her some. She wouldn't want to ruin any dresses.

"Ooooodin," she drew out his name again.

He sighed and looked up again, startled at the wall of hair. He stood up so she was looking at his chest.

She started to glow and poked his stomach, "Help me down you giant."

She could practically hear his smirk, "H-how am I supposed to help ye-you down when you're like that?"

Ava swung to the side and grabbed onto the branch. After righting herself, she looked at him and he blushed, holding his arms open, "Drop down."

"Pardon?"

"I'll c-catch you, don't worry," he tried for a reassuring smile.

"Don't drop me Odin or I'll claw your eyes out."

"Right, cause you're a totally dangerous alien." They laughed.

Ava scooted farther from the branch, "Ready?"

Odin nodded and she slid off, his arms wrapped just under her rear and she began blushing, glowing and illuminating his features.

Ava froze, her chest was pressed against Odin's and for once, their eyes were level.

"Uh," Odin set her down, "s-sorry."

"It's okay, thanks for catching me." Nervously, she brushed her hair back into place. "W-we should probably get back. Gil and Maggie are still out looking."

Odin nodded and Ava realized that his hands were still wrapped around her - not that she minded.

"You're glowing Firefly," oh yes, he was no longer irritated.

"It's not like I can help it," she muttered and looked away.

"Is it c-cause of this?" He squeezed her.

Her stomach lurched and she buried her face in his stomach, "…Maybe"

His stomach bounced as he laughed.


	6. Happy New Years

We pray that Olai isn't an asshat.

~•~•~  
Ava/Odin  
More like Ava/Arrow family  
~•~•~

Ava went to the bakery often.

She noticed all the changes during the seasons, especially after Christmas while everyone was rushing to get their Christmas cookies at the cheapest store in town, Arrow's Icing. They'd almost ran out of stock during the holidays.

She worked next door, at Maggie's coffee and tea. Not a very inspirational name, but better than what she'd originally come up with.

As Ava stepped outside, she took a deep breath. The smell of freshly baked bread and sweets hung in the air, mixing with the aroma of coffee.

"Shut the door, you're letting the cold air in!" Maggie yelled from the counter.

"Sorry!" Ava let the door close and walked to the bakery. The tiny bell clanged against the door as she opened it. There were three people in line already, but she had time to wait. A tall man with a slow, deep voice was asking for cupcakes with flower shaped frosting. Olai nodded, telling the man when to come in.

"Thanks Mr. Tenebrose," he yelled as the man left. "Have a nice day!"

Ava patiently waited her turn.

"Hey short stuff, what can I get you this time?" Olai smiled, having seen her so often.

"DID I HEAR 'SHORT STUFF'?" Raven burst through the door to the kitchens. "You're late today, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that Wrathia came in the shop today." Ava took a deep breath as she remembered what happened.

"She came in here too." Crow walked up and stood next to Raven, folding her arms across her chest. The delivery girls for the shop looked concerned.

"It wasn't pretty either." Olai handed her a rabbit shaped sugar cookie. Ava's favorite. "On the house," he smiled sympathetically.

Ava took a bite, chewing slowly. "Thanks," she muttered and swallowed, "So since new years is in a few days, I was hoping for some fireworks? Something festive, surprise me. But it's gotta be sugar cookies." She pointed a finger at them.

Olai finished writing and handed her the receipt. "H-hey, I can't do this, that's to small amount for a dozen!" Ava handed the receipt back but Olai wouldn't take it.

"We just got done with Christmas, you really think we're going to rob you?" He grinned down at her.

"Five dollars?" Olai nodded.

He motioned her forward, whispering "Odin told me about the other night."

Ava put a hand to her cheek, still feeling the sting of Wrathia's nails. "Yeah, just remember you can stay with us if that hot-headed beast of burden gives you trouble." Raven grinned lightening the mood.

A sense of relief washed over Ava and she felt like crying. She hugged Raven and Crow instead. She'd always known that she'd find shelter at the Arrow's place, but felt reassuring to hear it from themselves.

~•~•~

"Hey, Odin."

_"Ava, w-what's going o-on?"_

She moved the phone to her shoulder as she folded her clothes. "Nothing really, Wrathia's not home if that's why you're calling."

_"No, th-that's not it. I-I was gonna ask if you want-ted to spend New Y-Years with us."_ Someone was arguing in the background. She heard Olai yell.

"That… That sounds great! I'm not sure if Wrathia will agree though…"

_"Screw h-her. She's probably gonna b-b-be out drinking with her b-boyfriend."_ She could almost hear his sneer.

"I don't know Odin. What if she… Does that thing again?"

_"Slap you? H-hurt you? We can call the c-cops. I'm sure T-TITAN's got a place for her k-kind."_ There shuffling in the background. _"N-none of us think you should stay there anyway, ye-you know it's not safe."_

Ava sighed, "Alright, what time should I be there?"

~•~•~

Odin greeted her at the front door. "Hey," he smiled warmly, "g-glad you came." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she walked in. "I-I'm assuming you don't drink, but w-we've got some soda. Hope you like c-coke."

Ava nodded, she leaned her head on his chest as music vibrated her rib cage, "Thanks for inviting me," she said loudly.

Odin squeezed her shoulder, "No prob-blem,"

Raven, Crow, and Olai were wrestling on the living room floor, furniture pushed against the walls. The mass of limbs was dangerously close to the TV.

"Hey Ava," Odin's other little sister, Magpie, walked past, "your cookies are in the fridge if you want them now."

Ava smiled, "We'll share, it's on me."

The girl shrugged and went to the kitchen. The next hour was filled with wrestling and belting karaoke. Raven was quite the singer she'd learned, and with Crow, they made quite the duet.

Then the TV begin to talk about the countdown, but Ava wasn't paying attention. She was busy struggling to stay awake in between Odin and Olai.

She felt Odin chuckle, "T-Tired Firefly?" Her face warmed at the nickname only he used.

"Not for long huh?" Olai jostled Odin's shoulder. Odin murmured something unintelligible but wrapped his arm around Ava's shoulders.

The TV began the countdown, "10…"

"Ava," Odin shook her.

"9…" She looked up at him, head on his shoulder and bleary eyed. "8…"

"Look I… I-I really l-like you Ava."

"7…" Ava's eyes cleared a bit and she sat up slightly.

"6…" Odin took a breath, smelling of smoke and a bit of alcohol. "5…"

"I was wondering…"

"4…"

"If maybe you'd like to be my first new years kiss?"

"3…" Ava's cheeks burned.

"2…" She grabbed his shirt and leaned forward.

"1…" She closed her eyes.

They didn't hear the "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted throughout the room and from the TV, their hearts were beating too hard in their chest, and when they pulled away they were breathless.

"Happy new year," Ava smiled, giggling.

Odin nodded, "Happy new year."

Sounds of disgust came from the sisters, and a hoot from Olai when they kissed again.


End file.
